


Trick, Treat or Love

by SpiritofLove961



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ash and Michael are brothers (through adoption), Banana Fish halloween, Fluff and Humor, FrankenShorter, Gen, Ghost Sing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other, Trick or Treating, Vampire Ash, Werewolf Eiji, Yut Lung and Eiji are best friends, catty Yut Lung, sweet and adorable Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofLove961/pseuds/SpiritofLove961
Summary: One Halloween night, Ash takes his little brother Michael out trick or treating and Shorter and Sing tag along with them. What starts out as a typical Halloween night, ends with Ash finding the love of his life dressed up like a cute punk werewolf, giving out candy. The Banana Fish Halloween official art was my inspiration in writing this story. Hope you all enjoy it and Happy Halloween to you all!





	Trick, Treat or Love

** _Disclaimer: I don’t own Banana Fish or its characters_ **

One brisk Halloween night, the streets were overrun with children trick or treating with their parents by their side. There was a slight breeze blowing through while a white full moon brightened the clear, dark sky. Children were going from door to door, ringing doorbells and anxiously waiting for the treats on the other side of the door. Once they received their goodies, the children moved on the next house anticipating what they would receive next.

“Man, we are scoring big tonight!” Shorter said with a big grin plastered across his face while holding his bag of treats over his shoulder. The Chinese American was dressed as a street style version of Frankenstein. He had black make up across the top left side of his face resembling stitched flesh just like the fictional creature has. A fake bolt was attached to the right side of his head. Attached to both sides of his neck were fake silver bolts. He wore a grey short sleeved shirt, a black jacket over his shoulders that was yellow on the inside, black jeans and blue sneakers. On his right wrist was a black fake metal brace with a chain hanging from it.

“You got that right, Shorter; we’re loaded!” Sing replied in agreement holding his trick or treat bag in his hand. He was wearing a hooded ghost costume; it was a white outfit and his arms were covered by the outfit's long sleeves which were tattered at the end. His hood had a ghost like face stitched on it. On his face was make up which consisted of a row of purple triangles under one eye and a red tear drop under the other. White bandages were wrapped around his neck and around his upper chest. He wore blue jeans and yellow sneakers underneath his ghostly like cloak that was also tattered at the bottom of it.

“Aren’t you two a little too old to be enjoying this kind of thing.” an annoyed voice asked them bluntly.

They turned around to their friend Ash Lynx who had a blank expression on his face. “That’s rich coming from someone who put all the stops on his costume like we did.” Shorter said.

“Hey the only reason I’m dressed like this was because Jessica made me wear it.” the blond retorted. Ash was dressed like a 19th century vampire. He wore costume fangs in his mouth and had vampire fake blood dripped along the sides of his mouth. He wore a long black trench coat with silver buttons along the front and the sides of his cuffs. Around his neck was a navy and gold argyle ascot. Underneath his coat, he wore gray pants with long black boots covering a quarter of each leg. He wore long black fingernails which resembled claws. In his ear was a silver earring which was shaped like an upside down triangle. "I should've known wearing this was a bad idea. I've been seeing people giving me lustful stares all night and if I hear one more girl cry out, "Suck my blood!" again, I'm going to lose it!"

“Aw c’mon man, forget about them; it’s Halloween! The one night of the year where you get to score on some free candy and dress up without being judged.” Shorter began, “Besides, you need try to show some enthusiasm for Michael at least.”

“You leave my little brother out of this.”

“Shorter’s right, Ash; treat or treating is the best part of Halloween! You should learn to enjoy it a little more!” Michael said to his older brother with a childish smile. He was dressed as Woody from his favorite movie Toy Story, holding a black cat shaped bucket full of candy. He wore a brown cowboy hat over his bushy dirty blond hair, a yellow long sleeved buttoned shirt with a cow printed vest over it, blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. The young child wore a red argyle bandana tied around it just like the movie character does.

“Preach on, kid!” Sing added.

“You know when I told you guys I was taking Michael out trick or treating, I didn’t expect you guys to come too.” Ash said.

“Why wouldn’t we come along? Halloween is my favorite holiday.” Shorter said.

“Yeah,” Sing said in agreement, “I dunno see why you don’t like it, Ash.”

“Do you guys not recall me telling you about my childhood trauma?”

Shorter signed heavily, “Here we go; Dude, the pumpkin thing is really getting old. When are you gonna let it go?”

“Don’t say its name!”

“Sorry…” the taller Chinese American said with a groan rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

“Say Ash, what’s the pumpkin thing?” Michael asked in curiosity.

“Don’t worry about it, kid; c’mon, you got more houses to hit.”

“Yeah!” the young boy cheered as he ran ahead as the three elder males hurried behind him.

* * *

A couple of blocks down, a young Japanese male dressed like a cute punk werewolf was handing children little treat bags filled with Halloween themed cookies in them. His costume consisted of a headband with light brown wolf ears over his head. There were light brown fingerless gloves resembling wolf like paws over his hands and black polish on his nails. He wore a black sport jacket with yellow stripes going across it, a red tank top underneath it, ripped blue jeans with a long light brown bushy tail attached to the back of them. On his feet, he had short black boots on. Around his neck was a black choker with silver rings on it. On the silver ring in the middle, there was a silver fish bone charm attached to it. He also had a plain black necklace around his neck as well. One his face, he had black makeup resembling whiskers on each side of his cheeks and the tip of his nose was colored to resemble a dog's nose. After he gave the children their treats, they all told him thanks for the treats and he replied with a smile, “You’re welcome; Happy Halloween!”

Once the children left, the young male who goes by the name of Eiji noticed his bowl was empty. He closed the door behind him and went into the kitchen to refill his bowl with more treat bags. While he was doing so, he heard a voice call out to him, “Hey Eiji, you still giving out treats?”

The Japanese male looked up to see his Chinese roommate/friend, Yut Lung come into the kitchen and grab a tea cup from the cupboard. “Sure am,” Eiji answered, “the kids look so cute in their costumes. You should help me hand out treats so you can see them, Yue.”

“No thank you, Kitten; you know I don’t do well with children.” The long haired male replied as he was preparing the hot water for his tea.

“Oh Yue, not all kids are like the ones you watched that one time.”

A calm yet threatening smile arose on the long haired male’s face as he said, “Kitten, I thought we agreed never to mention that horrible experience.”

“Oh yeah; s-sorry about that.” Eiji said nervously trying to calm the other’s inner wrath.

“Anyway, it looks like your cookies are a big hit.”

“Yeah they are; the kids really seem to like them.”

“You did remember to put some aside for me, right? You know I love having some of your sweets with a nice cup of tea.” Yut Lung said as finished preparing his cup of tea.

“Of course; I placed them in the cookie jar by the fridge.”

“And that’s why you’re my best friend.” At that moment, they both heard the doorbell ring, “Well little doggie, that’s your cue.” Yut Lung said while stirring his tea with a silver teaspoon.

Eiji laughed as he grabbed his treat bowl. “Yep, I don’t want to keep the kids waiting.” he said before heading to the door to answer it.

* * *

While Ash and company were walking up the block, they happened to notice some trick or treaters with little Halloween cookie bags. “Hey check out the bags those kids have.” Sing said.

“Yeah those cookies sure look good.” Shorter added.

“Looks like they’re getting them from that house at the end of the block.” Ash said observing some kids leaving the said house with the same bags.

“O-o-o-o, I want some; c’mon Ash!” Michael said with excitement in his voice while tugging on his brother’s coat.

“Calm down kiddo, I’m sure they’ll still have some left.” Ash said as they all hurried over to the house.

When they arrived at the house, the children that came before them were leaving. Michael eagerly rung the doorbell before the door opened revealing Eiji smiling at them. Ash simply stared at the other in complete awe while the others held out their bags and bucket and said in unison, “Trick or Treat!”

“Oh wow I love your costumes; you guys look awesome!” Eiji said as he handed them each a treat bag.

“Thanks; we do our best!” Shorter said looking so proud.

“These cookies look great!” Sing said with a smile.

“Yeah; thank you for them!” Michael added.

“Oh you’re welcome, partner.” Eiji said to the little cowboy giving him a two finger salute while the other gave him one in return. Just then, Eiji looked up to notice Ash gazing at him with the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. A slight blush ran across his face as he marveled at how handsome the other looked in his costume. The Japanese male took a bag from his bowl and handed it to the blond, “Here is your bag if you want it.”

When Shorter noticed his friend just standing there staring at Eiji like he was the finest thing on the planet. He elbowed Ash in the arm to snap him out of it, “Dude wake up; the guy’s talkin' to you.”

“Huh…oh sorry about that; thanks.” Ash said accepting the other’s treats.

“You’re welcome.” Eiji said with a heartfelt smile.

The sight of that smile made Ash’s heart skip a beat. There was so much warmth behind that simple gesture that it touched his soul. In his opinion, seeing that smile was the real treat. _‘This guy should dressed up like an angel instead of a werewolf. Well regardless, he’d still be cute either way.’_

“Um Ash, are you okay?” Michael asked his brother noticing he had a weird smile on his face.

“Oh I’m fine kid; don’t worry.”

“Well since this is the last house on the block, I guess we’re done for the night.” Sing said.

“Yeah we’re pretty much loaded, so why don’t we call it a night. Besides we gotta get Michael home; the last thing we want is Jessica calling a swat team to look for him.” Shorter turned to Eiji and said with a grin, “Thanks again for cookies, man.”

“Anytime; I hope you all enjoy them and Happy Halloween to you!”

“Thanks.” Shorter, Sing and Michael said in unison as they started to leave. While doing so, Shorter noticed Ash still standing on the Japanese male’s porch. “Um Ash, aren’t you comin'?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.”

“…Okay.” the tall Chinese American said as he headed over to Sing and Michael were standing to let them know Ash needed a minute.

Eiji stared at the blond vampire, wondering what he wanted. “So did you want some more cookies; you must have quite the sweet tooth.”

“No, but I would like it if you told me your name.”

“Oh, my name is Eiji Okumura and you are?”

“My name is actually Aslan Callenreese but I’m usually called Ash Lynx.”

“Ash Lynx…I feel like I’ve heard that name before, but I can’t put my finger on it. Well anyway, do you prefer if I call you Ash or Aslan?”

“Ash is fine, though I do like the way you call me Aslan.” the green eyed male said in a charming tone of voice.

Eiji blushed at the comment as he said bashfully, “Well you certainly are quite the charmer; Edward Cullen doesn’t have anything on you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Ash said with a smirk which made the other giggle.

“Hey Ash, stop flirting and just get the guy’s number so we can go home!” Shorter groaned impatiently while Sing shook his head and Michael yawned, tiredly rubbing his eye.

The dark haired male gave a short chuckle while Ash instantly gave his friend a sharp glare. “And that’s why you don’t get dates, Shorter.” the blond said in a blunt tone.

“Okay that’s just hurtful, Ash and you know it!”

Eiji laughed as he said sweetly, “You guys are such good friends; it shows.” Then he pulled out his smart phone and said to Ash, “So you wanted my phone number?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ash said as he also pulled out his smart phone. After they exchanged their contact information, the blond said to the other, “Thanks for this Eiji; I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Sounds good; I look forward to it.”

“Great, well I better get going; I gotta get Michael home. I hope to see you again, okay?”

“Okay.” Eiji eagerly said waving goodbye to the charming vampire as he and his friends headed home. While they walked away, he saw Ash turn his head around, blowing him a kiss. Eiji felt his cheeks grow bright red as he timidly blew him a kiss in return. The Japanese male could hear Shorter make a gagging noise before Ash smacked him upside the head receiving a loud "Ow!" in return. Eiji shook his head before heading back into the house.

* * *

As Eiji walked into the living room, he saw Yut Lung sitting on the sofa, sipping his tea with his cookies. The Chinese male looked up and happened to notice his friend looking happier than normal. “Um Kitten, did something good happen to you?”

“You could say that; this really handsome trick or treater asked me for my number.”

“Seriously; no way!”

“Way; he’s nice, charming, funny and good looking. I think I really like him.”

“Aww, my little kitten fell in love at first sight.”

“I guess I did; man, I should’ve got his picture so you could see him. He was dressed up as a really cool vampire; he would've given the guys in Twilight a run for their money.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Eiji. Now surely you got this handsome guy’s name?”

“Sure did; he said his name is Aslan Callenreese but he's usually called Ash Lynx.”

The minute that name was spoken, Yut Lung spat out the tea he had in his mouth in shock. He started coughing afterwards which made Eiji rush to his side, softly rubbing his back to soothe him. “Um Yue, are you okay?!”

“Ash Lynx?! As in that blond haired delinquent with green eyes and the smart mouth?! The one who despite his good looks has no taste in style let alone class?!”

“Well I don’t about all that, but he did have blond with green eyes.” At that moment, Eiji started to remember his friend ranting and raving about someone by the name of Ash Lynx from time to time. “So that’s why his nickname sounded so familiar.” he said aloud to himself.

Once Yut Lung composed himself, he calmly placed his hands over Eiji’s. He gave the other a well knowing smile as he said, “Kitten as your best friend, I’m going to say this as nicely as I can. He’s no good for you and I want you to burn your phone.”

“Huh?!”

At that moment a certain blond vampire suddenly sneezed out of nowhere. As he rubbed his nose with his index finger he said aloud to himself, “Who the hell is talking about me?!”

**The End**


End file.
